User talk:Titanollante
Welcome! 493Titanollante, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages And, if you want to receive announcements from Wikitroid administrators by email (for example, site news, new features, and contests), subscribe to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list here (or click here for more info). We won't spam you, and you won't get many emails - just the important stuff! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- FastLizard4 (Talk) 05:43, 29 March 2013 Edits Hello 493Titanollante, and welcome to Wikitroid. I just wanted to let you know that a recent edit of yours could be considered edit warring; specifically, readding links (that you added yourself) which another editor removed. In general, if something you do is reverted, reverting the revert is considered edit warring, and persistently doing this may lead to a block. In this sort of situation, instead of reverting a revert, please discuss the issue with either the editor who reverted you or on the article's talk page, or in extreme situations with an administrator. Note that with edit warring there is no "fault"; you are not at risk of getting blocked at this point, and if the editor who originally reverted your change reverts your revert, they too will be warned for edit warring. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them on my talk page, or if you wish you can often find me on Wikitroid's IRC chat channel. Thanks, and happy editing! [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:54, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Addendum: In addition to the above, please be advised that since you're an administrator on the Godzilla Wikia, this situation is also potentially one of a conflict-of-interest, which means that you must be more careful about adding links to your Wikia, and also makes discussion more important. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:56, May 1, 2013 (UTC) As I explained in my first post on your talk page, what you did could be considered edit warring. I also mean reverting in a non-technical sense. Yes, you did not press an undo or rollback button, but you did directly counter another editor's edit (or part thereof), which is the definition of a revert if you will. In addition, as I mentioned, your position as an administrator on the wiki you were linking to could be considered a conflict of interest, which increases the likelihood that it could have been construed as edit warring. As I said in my message, it was a warning to discuss these sorts of things in the future instead of immediately reverting. If you were actually edit warring, you probably would have been blocked immediately for a few hours. Finally, I should note that the standard time for a revert to be not considered edit warring is 24 hours, and there was less than three hours between your edit and RoyboyX's. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:04, May 1, 2013 (UTC)